Kumiko
by Lendezu
Summary: Kari always rejected Davis when he told her that he loves her, but when Davis got a girlfriend she started being jealous.


_Note: To all Kari fans, I apologize. I made her a bit bitchy here._

"Kari, please wait" Davis called after her.

"Davis, I thought I've already told you. There is no chance for us to be together, I'm with T.K now" Kari said.

"But what does he have that I don't?" Davis asked.

"Well, he is romantic and you are not. You speak rubbish and he doesn't. He is also smart" Kari said.

"But, Kari didn't you see that I got admitted to that school for excellent students? I promise you I'll change and stop talking about foolish things" Davis said.

"I'm sorry, Davis. You are cute, but you are just not the guy for me. I love T.K" Kari said and walked away.

Seven months later, Davis, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Ken decided to go to the restaurant to celebrate Yolei and Ken's 6 months together.

"Where is Davis? He is kinda late" Yolei said.

"Don't you know Davis? He is always late" Kari said.

"Kari, please don't be like that" T.K said.

Suddenly Davis showed up, his arm was around a girl they didn't know.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" Davis said.

"It's okay, Davis. We haven't waited for long" Ken said.

"This is Kumiko, she is my girlfriend" Davis said "Kumiko, these are my friends; T.K and his girlfriend, Kari, Ken and his girlfriend, Yolei, they are the ones who are celebrating 6 months together and this is Cody"

"Nice to meet you, guys. Davis told me so much about you" Kumiko said.

"Congratulations, Davis. I'm so happy for you. But why do I know only now that you have a girlfriend?" T.K asked.

"Well, I wanted to make a surprise for you on this great event" Davis said.

Kari looked at Kumiko and hated her immediately; she seemed bitchy to her, a girl who drives all the guys crazy. She was also sure she only uses Davis and not really likes him.

Going back home, Kari still could stop thinking about Davis and Kumiko.

"Kari, is something wrong? You were so quiet in the restaurant" T.K said.

"I just didn't like Davis' girlfriend, she seems so fake. She is just not the girl for him" Kari said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. She seems fine to me. Actually she is very nice and beautiful, too" T.K said.

"T.K, I don't believe you are like all this boys who like a girl just because she has big breasts" Kari said.

"Well, I can't help it, I'm a boy. But you know I love only you" T.K said and kissed Kari. Kari decided she'll separate between Davis and Kumiko no matter what.

Kari started thinking about Davis all the time, but she couldn't get a plan to separate between him and Kumiko no matter how much she hates her. Lately, things didn't go well for her and T.K. They started fighting for no reason and she started getting angry with him and she didn't know why. Now she was heading to his home to make homework together. T.K opened the door.

"Hello, Kari" He said and kissed her.

"Hello, T.K" She said and then T.K went back to the sofa to continue smoking his cigarette.

"When are you going to quit smoking?" Kari asked angrily.

"Come on, Kari. Once you hadn't problem with my smoking" T.K said.

"Because once it didn't affect your studies. Now you are always busy smoking, so you completely abandoned your studies. I bet you didn't even start doing homework" Kari said.

"Kari, please! So now my grades are a bit lower, but it's no big deal, you know, the material is harder now. However, I'm still an excellent student" T.K said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Well, Davis doesn't smoke and concentrate more on his studies so he is a better student than you" Kari said.

"So now you think that Davis is better than me because he doesn't smoke?" T.K asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to say that" Kari said.

T.K stubbed angrily his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Davis is a better student than me, he doesn't smoke, he is the best player in his soccer team, he takes part in ceremonies and he even has a better clothes than me" T.K said angrily "If Davis is so perfect, why did you started dating me and not him?"

"Because I love you, you fool" Kari said.

"I don't think so, Kari. You started to speak about Davis too much lately" T.K said.

"Maybe you are jealous because you are cheating on me yourself" Kari said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" T.K asked.

"I saw you with that blond girl" Kari said.

"Blond girl? Kari, she is my cousin" T.K said and then he lit another cigarette "I think it would be better for us if we are not together"

"I want to hear this again. Are you dumping me?" Kari asked shocked.

"Call it so if you want, but I just think it would be better for the both of us" T.K said.

"You know what? You are a jerk" Kari said and left his house. She knew now she must separate Davis from that bitch Kumiko. All Kari's problems with T.K started because of her. She decided to call Kumiko and invite her to go out with her. Maybe she'd figure out something bad about her and she'd immediately tell Davis and Davis is going to dump her for sure. She started dialing Kumiko number.

"Hello, Kumiko, it's me, Kari. We met in the restaurant" Kari said.

"Hello, Kari, I'm so happy to hear from you" Kumiko said in a happy voice.

'She is so fake' Kari thought.

"Kumiko, I just thought we should to go out together, I want to know more about you" Kari said.

"You will be shocked but I just thought the same, I really want to know you more, Kari. Davis said that you are just awesome" Kumiko said.

"How about this Thursday?" Kari asked.

"Sure, I didn't make plans with Davis for this Thursday" Kumiko said.

"So I guess I'll see you" Kari said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you, Kari, bye" Kumiko said and they hang up.

Kumiko was too nice and Kari thought this to be fake. She couldn't wait for Thursday to expose Kumiko's true face.

Kari and Kumiko met at Thursday as they decided.

"Hello, Kari, how are you doing? I'm so glad to see you" Kumiko said and hugged Kari.

"Hello, Kumiko, would you like to go to the café here, so we can sit and talk?" Kari said.

"I'd be glad to" Kumiko said "You know Davis didn't want to let me go, but I've convinced him that it'd be better if I knew you more"

Sitting in the café, the first thing Kari decided to check is Kumiko's habits, so she took out one of the cigarettes she stole from T.K in order to make him smoke less. Not like it helped.

"Kumiko, would you like a cigarette?" Kari asked.

"No, I don't smoke" Kumiko said.

"I don't smoke either" Kari said disappointed and put the cigarette back.

"You know I think I'm lucky that Davis doesn't smoke, because my ex- boyfriend did" Kumiko said.

"You are really lucky, because T.K does" Kari said.

"Really? But it shouldn't bother you that much if you love him" Kumiko said.

"Actually I broke up with him" Kari said, she'll never tell someone that actually T.K dumped her. Especially not Kumiko.

"I think you should make up with him, he is a great guy and I can see that he really loves you" Kumiko said.

"Do you really think so?" Kari asked and Kumiko nodded.

"So how do you know Davis?" Kari said.

"I saw him playing for our school soccer team and just fell in love with him at the first sight" Kumiko said "I never felt something like this to a guy"

'She is a really good actress; did she really think that I believed her?' Kari thought 'But soon I'm going to expose her'

"Yeah, Davis is a great soccer player" Kari said.

"I heard T.K is a great basketball player. Davis even told that he is much better than him" Kumiko said.

"Yeah, but now he became a lot slower" Kari said.

"Really? Davis didn't tell me anything about that. Kari, I think you are too much" Kumiko said.

"Kumiko, do you have siblings?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, a brother and a sister. They are great people who support me a lot. You know I really like Davis' sister Jun, she is so funny, just like Davis" Kumiko said.

Kari started suspecting. She likes Jun?

"Kari, what about you? Do you have siblings?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, I have an older brother" Kari said.

"Oh, right, silly me. I completely forgot, it's Tai, right? Davis told me about him too" Kumiko said.

"I see Davis told you everything about us" Kari said.

"Is it wrong? I'll tell him to stop" Kumiko said.

"No, it's okay, Kumiko" Kari said.

'Fuck! She doesn't seem bitchy, but I'll have to find at least something one that is fake about her. Maybe it's about her look' Kari thought.

"Kumiko, can you help me to choose a dress?" Kari asked.

"Of course, Kari, let's go" Kumiko said and they went to the mall. They went to a clothing store. Kari immediately saw a very sexy and immodest shirt.

"Kumiko, look at this shirt, I think it'll suit you" Kari said.

"Oh my god! I don't know why they even produce something like that. Such clothes are only for sluts" Kumiko said.

'Fuck! That didn't work too' Kari thought.

"Kari, what kind of dress do you want to buy?" Kumiko asked.

"I can't decide between these two" Kari said and showed Kumiko two dresses; a red one and a blue one.

"I like the blue one better, try it on you" Kumiko said.

Kari had to put the dress on herself even she preferred the red one, it was a part of her plan.

"Wow, Kari, you are just gorgeous" Kumiko said.

"I don't know. I don't like it" Kari said looking in the mirror.

"So try the red one" Kumiko said and Kari started feeling she dislikes the red dress, too.

"No, it's not about the dress. I don't like my hair color. What kind of hair dyer you use to dye your hair? I really like your color" Kari said.

"My hair color is natural and actually I don't understand why do you like mine and don't like yours. Our hair colors are almost the same" Kumiko said.

"I also think my breasts are too small. I want to do a breast enlargement. Can you advice me where can I do it?" Kari asked.

"Kari, you are really insulting me. My breasts are natural" Kumiko said.

"Sorry, Kumiko" Kari said. She understood that she was the bitchy here and not Kumiko.

"It's okay, Kari, I'll pretend you didn't ask that" Kumiko said "So what dress are you going to buy?"

"I think I won't buy anything for now, I want Yolei to see these dresses, too" Kari said.

"Alright" Kumiko said.

Kari changed her clothes and they went out the store. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Kari thought to herself 'She is perfectly fine, not bitchy at all and even a nice girl'

Kari decided to move to plan B. If she can't find anything bitchy about Kumiko, she'll tell Kumiko bad things about Davis to make her dump him.

"Kumiko, don't you thinks Davis speaks too much rubbish?" Kari asked.

Kumiko started laughing "I think it's kinda cute. He makes me laugh each time"

"Do you even like his jokes about boobs and butt?" Kari asked.

"He is a boy and boys talk about such things it's natural" Kumiko said "But he tries not to speak about that around me, don't you think he is wonderful?"

"Yeah, right. Kumiko, you might not know this about Davis and please don't tell him that I told you but…" Kari said and then lowered her voice to a whisper "He smokes pot"

Kumiko was shocked "Really?"

"Yeah, and he even tried various hard drugs" Kari said and started to become happy, she was sure Kumiko is going to dump Davis now.

"Thanks for informing me, Kari. I'll check this out and make him stop. Drugs are very dangerous and I can't allow him to keep taking them" Kumiko said.

Kari was very angry. What kind of girl is Kumiko? Any other girl would dump her boyfriend for doing drugs. But Kumiko said that she is going to make him stop using them instead. Kari knew she had to find a new approach. She has to make Kumiko cheat on Davis, but how can she do it.

"Kumiko, are you sure you have no feelings left for your ex-boyfriend?" Kari asked.

"Well, Masato and me didn't really talk about it" Kumiko said.

"I think you should meet with him and speak about it. It has to be completely over" Kari said.

"Do you really think so?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, you can't be completely happy with Davis until you are completely over your ex-boyfriend" Kari said.

"You are right, Kari, I'll go to speak to him" Kumiko said.

"Call me when you go to meet him, I think you need an encouragement" Kari said.

"Fine, Kari, thanks a lot" Kumiko said.

When they decided to go home, Kari looked at Kumiko going.

'What a stupid girl! What did Davis even like about her?' Kari thought.

Three days later Kumiko called Kari.

"Hello, Kari, it's Kumiko. I'm going to meet Masato in the park now" Kumiko said.

"I wish you the best luck, Kumiko. I'm sure everything will be alright" Kari said.

"Yeah, I hope so" Kumiko said.

"You really don't need to worry, trust me" Kari said.

"Thanks, Kari" Kumiko said and they hang up.

Kari was very satisfied. Kumiko fell into her trap.

'She is such a fool girl, Davis has made such a big mistake when her starting dating her' Kari thought.

Kari went to the park and she saw there Kumiko talking with a guy she didn't knew. Probably it's that Masato. Kari immediately took out her camera and took a picture of them together. Then she called Davis and asked him to meet her. Half an hour later they met.

"Davis, I think I made a mistake" Kari said.

"Are you talking about T.K? Don't worry, I'll help you with that" Davis said.

"No, it's not about T.K, it is about you" Kari said.

"Me? What about me?" Davis was shocked.

"I think I made a mistake when I rejected you, but I think it's not too late to fix it" Kari said and tried to kiss Davis turned his head.

"Kari, I'm sorry but I'm with Kumiko now" Davis said.

"But, Davis, I really think I've made a mistake, I didn't choose you, because you are just wonderful" Kari said.

"Unfortunately, Kumiko saw this before you. It's too late Kari" Davis said.

"But Kumiko doesn't really love you, she just uses you" Kari said and Davis laughed.

"Why would she use me? I really can't give her anything" Davis said.

"Davis, I really didn't want to tell you about that, but she is cheating on you" Kari said.

"Kari, this is impossible. How do you know about that?" Davis asked.

"Well, I just passed by and saw her with a guy. I thought you should know about it, so I took a picture of them" Kari said and gave Davis the picture.

"This is Masato" Davis said.

"Yeah, her ex-boyfriend" Kari said.

"But they are just talking, she didn't cheat on me" Davis said.

"Look how lovingly she talks to him" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, you can call me a fool, but I don't see it" Davis said "Kari, you should stop messing with these things; I really can take care of myself. I think you should make up with T.K, he really misses you"

"But, Davis…" Kari said.

"No buts, Kari" Davis said and walked away. Kari was very angry. This plan hasn't succeeded too. A conversation is not enough, she must make Kumiko really cheat on Davis and it even will be better if Davis cheats too.

On the next day Kari met Yolei in the café.

"I hate this Kumiko girl so much, she is so fake" Kari said.

"Why? She is very nice. You know, I went out with her and I liked her a lot" Yolei said.

"I went out with her, too. She is not nice, she is just faking it, don't you see? I just can't stand to see how she uses Davis" Kari said.

"Why do you think she uses him?" Yolei asked.

"Don't you see it, Yolei? A girl like her can't love Davis" Kari said.

"Why not?" Yolei asked.

"Just look at her, many guys might have crush on her. She won't choose Davis because she loves him" Kari said.

"Kari, if you rejected Davis it doesn't mean that no girl can love him" Yolei said "Kari, stop messing with Davis' life and make up with T.K. I really don't understand why you broke up"

"I don't know myself. I started getting angry at him with no apparent reason. Once I got angry because his bad clothes and then I got angry because he can't quit smoking" Kari said.

"Come on, Kari! Nobody is perfect. Do you think Ken doesn't have any problems? Believe me, he has even more problems; he gets depressed very often and he likes to drink, but I still love him and accept him as he is" Yolei said "Besides, T.K is a great guy, and you really should get back to him"

"But I really have to separate Davis from that Kumiko, Davis really deserves a better girl" Kari said.

"I don't know what do you have against Kumiko, but let Davis deal with it by himself. He is not a little child" Yolei said.

"But he is still very naive. I think I'll make them both cheat on each other and then they'll break up" Kari said.

"How will you do this?" Yolei asked.

"I'll speak to Kumiko's ex-boyfriend, Masato, and tell him to kiss her" Kari said.

"What about Davis? He has no ex-girlfriend" Yolei said.

"Do you remember Junko? That slut from my class?" Kari asked.

"How can I forget her? She kissed Ken right in front of me" Yolei said.

"I'm going to ask her to kiss Davis" Kari said.

"I think this is evil what you are doing, anyway good luck" Yolei said.

Kari easily found Masato. She just asked Kumiko for his phone number. She told Kumiko that she saw pictures of her ex-boyfriend in their school web site and liked him a lot. Kumiko immediately agreed to give Kari his phone number. Kari was amazed again by Kumiko's foolishness.

Kari met up with Masato and she discovered that Masato still loves Kumiko and he misses kissing her. Kari told him that Kumiko won't mind if he kisses her once and encouraged him to do it. Of course Masato agreed.

Then at school she came to Junko during the break.

"Junko, if I say that I'll pay you, will you do a favor to me?" Kari asked.

"What do you want, Kari?" Junko asked.

"I need you to seduce a guy" Kari said.

"Well, that sounds good. Who do you want me to seduce? Your ex-boyfriend, Takeru? No problem, I don't even need money from you to seduce him, he is so cute. I hope he won't reject me" Junko said.

"No, it's not Takeru. Do you remember Davis? The guy who moved to the school for excellent students?" Kari asked.

"Yuck… Why do you want me to seduce him?" Junko asked.

"Please, Junko, do it for me, I'll pay you" Kari said.

"Okay, Kari. But what do you want me to do with him?" Junko asked.

"Just kiss him and I'll take a picture of you kissing" Kari said.

"A picture? Why?" Junko asked.

"Don't ask redundant questions" Kari said.

"Okay, then this Wednesday I'll going to meet him after school" Junko said.

In the next days, when Kumiko and Masato met and then Masato kissed Kumiko, Kari took a picture of them kissing. A day after, Junko met Davis, even Davis rejected a lot, Junko succeeded to kiss him and Kari took this picture. Later she sent these pictures to Davis and Kumiko via E-mail.

A day later Kari heard that Davis and Kumiko broke up and she was very satisfied. She went to meet Davis.

"Davis, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry for what happened" Kari said.

"Kari, I just can't get over her, I loved her so much" Davis said.

"You shouldn't be sad because of her. she doesn't deserve a guy like you. I told you she just uses you" Kari said.

"I don't know. I just don't understand why it had to happen" Davis said.

"You know, Davis, I understood these days that I really love you and I can't live without you. I think we should be together" Kari said.

"You don't love me, Kari" Davis said "It is just was too hard for you to accept that actually there is a girl that can love me"

"Davis, what are you talking about?" Kari asked shocked.

"I know that you were the one who sent these pictures to me and Kumiko. Of course I got angry at first but then I remembered that you showed me a picture of Kumiko and Masato talking and understood that you took these pictures, too" Davis said angrily.

"But Davis, didn't you see that Kumiko actually kissed that Masato and cheated on you?" Kari asked.

"I know you sent that slut Junko to kiss me so you probably did the same with Kumiko and Masato, and you did this all just to separate between me and Kumiko" Davis said angrily.

"Davis, you don't understand anything" Kari said.

"I understand everything perfectly. I thought if you can't be my girlfriend at least you can be my friend. But what kind of friend does something like that to his friend? You are just disgusting" Davis said.

"But Davis…" Kari said.

"No buts, I just don't understand how T.K still loves you, poor guy" Davis said and went away leaving Kari all alone.


End file.
